Searching
by Fast Talking Dolphin
Summary: “Forget about Ash, he's mine. He wouldn't want someone like you; you'll just hold him back.” Ten years since she heard that voice, but it kept playing like a recording inside her head. She went into hiding, since he wouldn't stop searching. AshxMisty
1. Misty

Searching

An AshxMisty/Pokeshipping Fanfiction

Summary: "Forget about Ash, he's mine. He wouldn't want someone like you; you'll just hold him back." Ten years since she heard that accursed voice, but it kept playing like a recording inside her head. She went into hiding, since he wouldn't stop searching.

-&-

"Go Seel, Aurora Beam!"

"Nooo! My Butterfree!" The boy sulked as he returned his pokemon. He then glanced up at the Gym Leader. "That was a great battle, Aurora. Thank you." Giving a disheartened bow, he promptly exited. Silence, only fragmented by lapping water, saturated the unoccupied arena.

Aurora exhaled as she headed into the back, her Seel bounding after her. "I'm okay Seel. Thanks for asking. Return." Holding out its poke ball, she withdrew her pokemon. Then she slumped into a chair.

"You know, black isn't really your color, 'Aurora'."

'Aurora' wasn't fazed. She paid no mind to the blonde girl who sat down across from her.

"What happened to that determined redhead _underneath_ that black wig? What happened to that persevering, strong-willed, 'destined to be the Greatest Water-Pokemon Trainer' girl? What happened to _that_ girl, huh Misty?"

"I told you not to call me that!" The girl banged her fist on the table and shot up.

"Misty, it's been literally three years since you stepped out of this place. Please, just go out for one day. Live!"

"Why?! What reason do I have!" Aurora--or Misty screamed. She turned her back to her older sister, staring at nothing. Tears were at the corners of her formerly cobalt eyes. They were now piceous black, black like the hairpiece she wore, black like the hole in her badly-sewn together heart.

Lily's heart sank. All she wanted was the best for her youngest sister. "Misty, I'm just thinking of you. I don't want this 'unrequited love' thing to eat--"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" They fell now. Big, fat drops of salt water. They rained like Kyogre's Drizzle. Endless, depressing droplets. They were deathless and nearly always incessant. Misty did the thing she had done years ago-she fled. The safe haven that would always be hers: her room. Diving onto her bed, the morose young adult ignored her Golduck as it came out of its ball. Comfortingly, it called its name and closed the door, acting as her guard.

'_Thank you Golduck. Thank you.'_ Misty lamented, yanking off her silky black wig. It just wasn't fair; all it took to cause this turmoil was what that wretched leech had said. She took out her bottled frustration by hurdling it against the window. Then she stared lifelessly at the rain. _'It's raining, like it did that night.'_

**Flashback Starts**

It was the finals of the Sinnoh Pokemon League and she had come to support Ash. May, Max and even Drew had come to watch Ash dominate. He didn't disappoint. Following his extraordinary match, they went for dinner at the Pokemon Center. They had to evade the rain, but it was worth it.

"Ash, that was incredible!"

"You were amazing!"

"That was so cool!"

The glorious parade of compliments lengthened, Ash basking right in the middle. No denying it, he had crafted an impeccable, lucrative strategy for Pikachu in two minutes. "So Mist, whatja think? Am I the next champion?" He asked cockily. Contrary to what the passersby would think, the cheeky black-haired boy wasn't being hubristic. The boy was just in a positive mood.

She swore that there was a look of murder on Dawn's face, but she disregarded it. "I think that Ash won't…" Misty temporarily closed her eyes, pretending to contemplate things. She opened them, to see a broken face that tormented her very soul.

"That I won't…?"

"That you won't…lose. Psych!"

Ash blinked, then burst into laughter. Everyone joined in, except Dawn, completely fooled by her joke. "Wow, for a second, I thought you had no faith in me."

"Oh come on Ash. I've believed in you since I first met you."

The future champion stopped and stared. He scanned her beryl blue eyes for sarcasm, but saw nothing but sincerity. "Thanks Misty…that means a lot."

The rest of dinner was divine, despite the wretched rain outside. Misty thoroughly enjoyed herself, although she would occasionally spot Dawn scowling at her. But the worry would always be dispatched from her mind by a witty crack from Max, Drew or Ash. As the night rolled on, they headed to bed.

"Hey Misty, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Twirling around, a blissful Misty nodded. The girl was eager to be of assistance and antsy to know why Dawn was so mad at her. What had she done wrong? "Sure, just let me tell May--"

"Don't worry, it'll be quick."

"Oh, okay. Shoot, what's up?"

The Sinnoh coordinator was averting Misty's attentive gaze and clenching her fists. She was trembling and her knuckles were Abomasnow white. Dawn was insinuating that she was struggling with something.

"You alright? D--"

"Do you love Ash?"

The orange-haired girl blinked. Where'd that come from? Of course it was true, but it was surprising and left her a bit flabbergasted. Was it that obvious? Her face grew hot with blush. "Well…um…why ask that? I mean…"

Misty observed Dawn's fists go tighter and then release, relieved that she wouldn't inquire on the topic anymore. Or so she thought. Dawn's tense expression relaxed, but her frown curved into an unwelcome smirk.

"Misty," she spat, "I really hate to tell you, but…"

"But what?" the Water-themed trainer hissed. She could sense that Dawn had just transformed into an adversary, or to be more specific, _her_ adversary. Why the change?

"Forget about Ash, he's mine. He wouldn't want someone like you; you'll just hold him back."

That when her heart cracked. "Wh-What did y-you say, you little--" Since when was Ash _hers_? Misty didn't mean to think nasty thoughts, but the coordinator was acting pompous and rude. How dare Dawn state untrue and fictitious thing like about her and Ash?! That was uncalled for.

"You heard me. Forget. About. Ash. He likes me and you would just get in the way."

And that's when it broke. Those tears that would become her best friends mirrored flowing rivers. And to get away, Misty did what she would do for two years: she ran. Ran away from the voice, the smirk, the fear. The indelible fear of being rejected. To have those broken bits of her heart stepped on and tossed aside. The dejected water-pokemon trainer arrived out of breath to her destination: her room. She was leaving. Misty knew that her inferiority complex was chastising her right now. Curse it was agreeing with that big-headed, spoiled rotten, hideously dressed, sissy, drooling-over-Ash brat that was formerly her friend.

"Hey Mist, you leaving?"

There was no mistaking that friendly, low voice. Excuses were racked up in her head and she began to use one as she answered, "Brock, I--"

"I know, I heard what she said." Brock entered the room and shut the agape door. "Misty, you can't leave. Ash needs you." He stared at her with concern. Dawn had really sliced her confidence to bits.

"Brock, you and I both know what he would do if he saw me like this."

"He'd forget the finals."

"Exactly. I can't let him forget his dreams for me. I can't accept that." The teary-eyed Misty swung her suitcase onto the bed and placed her poke balls into her tote bag. "I need you to cover for me. If Dawn did…he'd hate me. And I'd die if he did."

Brock nodded. "I understand. But where are you going to go?"

"I-I don't know. Somewhere h-he can't find me. Somewhere far away." Before she could beg for suggestions, Brock named the perfect hiding spot.

"My place. My mom wouldn't mind."

"Brock, ar-are you sure?"

"Positive. You're obviously in a lot of pain and I won't speak a word. Just let me pack and--"

"No no. I've caused you enough trouble. Besides, Ash would know something's up."

"You sure?"

"I need some time to think anyway. Thanks again." Misty waved goodbye to her new confidant and sagged onto the bed. She had just chosen a new life-a life far from Ash. What in the world was she doing?

'_Ash, I'm sorry, truly I am. But Dawn's right; I am useless. I can't do anything for you. Have a nice life with Dawn.'_ The redhead sighed. He would never stop looking. That was just the kind of friend he was.

She would keep running, and he would never stop searching.

**Flashback Ends**

Her resolve was unwavering. After that, Misty flew back to Pewter City. She stayed and trained at the Mason residence for five years. Once the Sinnoh Pokemon League was over and Ash was declared Champion, Brock returned home. He even managed to get a girlfriend: Nurse Joy. They dated during the last of those two years and at the end, they were married. Misty didn't want to be a bother anymore and left. She lied straight through her teeth, told Brock she was ready to face Ash and disappeared under the cover of a starless night during the after party that evening. Even the Pewter Gym Leader had no clue where she was shrouding herself now. He could only hope that Ash and her would reconcile before it was took late.

Misty then became a nomad, wandering about from city to city. She didn't know where she was going on this "great" odyssey. She just "followed her heart" in a sense. Misty took odd jobs when she needed the money and conditioned and battled on the side. It was on this expedition that her Psyduck evolved into a loyal Golduck, she caught another Seel, a Squirtle and a Lapras and she received an Eevee that later evolved into a Vaporeon. Two years she lived like this; two arduous, throbbing, miserable years. No one was there to console her in her time of need.

Finally, the youngest Waterflower returned to her pond. Daisy and Violet had embarked on their own journey, leaving the last Sensational Sister to watch over their home. Lily welcomed Misty back warmly but said that in her condition, she shouldn't be maintaining a gym. Misty, feeling idle once again, adorned a black wig and contacts. Against the blonde's wishes, she took up battling in the gym, under the alias "Aurora".

All this took ten years. Misty still loved Ash, except that her amorous feelings for the boy had matured even more. She yearned to be able to speak with him again, even if it was one second. She wanted to be able to cheer him on in his presence, even if he couldn't hear her. She wanted him to love her like he loved Dawn. But that would never come true. The haughty, snot-nosed brat was prettier than she could ever fantasize. There was no hope for Misty Waterflower. Misty sighed once again. She just couldn't let go of Ash.

"Golduck Gold Gold." _The coast is clear_. Golduck called. The blue duck waddled back into the room and stood erect.

'_Time to go for a swim.'_ It was routine now. Limply picking up her wig, a distraught Misty headed to the pool, accompanied by her Golduck. Once finished changing into her blue swimsuit, the water trainer was shuffling out of the locker room when someone opened the door to the gym and hurriedly stepped inside. She spun around, heartbeat racing like a Rapidash. Someone had almost seen her without her disguise. And that someone was someone she hadn't seen in ten years.

"Misty, is that you?"

-&-

Ooh, looks like Misty is going to crash head-on with her feelings.

Don't worry, there will be a second chapter, I wouldn't leave you guys hanging like that.

I personally had fun writing this, and I hope that you readers enjoy reading it.

R&R!


	2. Ash

Chapter 2: Ash

Thank so much again for all those reviews! I didn't think that it would be so popular and nearly 100 views by the second day! Arigato gozaimasu (thank you)!

Mumble 101 - Oh my god. you are the best author on this website.

swimming-toon-lover - Awesome, awesome, awesome!! i can't wait for the 2nd...keep it up!

FutureAJ - Hmmph, in this story you have Dawn act like a don't ya? On top of that,  
Misty should've been tougher than that, oh well, We all know Ash dosen't like  
Dawn like that anyway. But anyhow, nice story, hope Misty builds her  
confidence up too. Keep it up

The biggest ikarishipping Fan - Oh this is so cute! Please update soon!

PokeRangerArdith - i like it! can't wait ofr the next chapter! update soon please!

Thanks (again) for those awesome reviews! I'd also like to thank swimming-toon-lover, The Cheez, FutureAJ, Mizu91, The biggest ikarishipping Fan, and PokeRangerArdith for their Alerts/Favorites!

Yes I know, Misty is emotionally weak in my fanfiction. If anyone has questions/rants about it, please send it to me in a pm and I will answer kindly. This also goes for Dawn; although I **greatly** dislike her, I won't make her a **total** jerk. I'm not that cruel.

Here you go! Chapter 2!

-&-

The darkened figure trekked forward, with his Pikachu on his head. His faithful companion was snoozing away peacefully, unaware of the cooing females eyeballing his attractive trainer. Ash ignored them all; only one girl was on his mind. _'Misty, are you here? Where are you?'_ Yes, the Pokemon Master knew; he had known for five years. His lonesome, dreary days were filled with longing and Ash spent everyday searching for her. The only moments when he would halt his search was when he was thinking about how much he loved her. Ash had even stopped defending his hard-earned title. As of right now, he was declared "missing."

While brooding over his thoughts, Ash didn't notice the sprinkling rain switch to heavy downpour. He was too trapped in his despair.

"Pika pi." Pikachu called, arising from his slumber because of the water.

"Huh? Oh sorry Pikachu." He responded monotonously. Slipping his black hood over his head and the mouse's body, Ash launched into a sprint to Cerulean City. Just being on this muddy, forsaken road brought back memories. As he ran down the straight, unswerving path, Ash found himself reminiscing and losing himself in the past.

**Flashback**

They had transformed the silent, rock-themed gym into an elegant ballroom. Brock and Joy had even managed to thwart the paparazzi's attempts of sneaking in. Ash, not wanting to spoil the mood, decided to avoid them as well. He used his battling smarts and cunning thinking to slip in unnoticed. Winded, the Pokemon Master pranced over to the groom's table.

"Hey Brock."

"Hey Ash. Sneak through the back door?"

"Yeah. Good thing they don't know about it." The boy scanned the crowd, his face shining with hope and glee. "So, um, where's Misty?"

The older man shrugged. "She hasn't come out of her room. I guess she's waiting for you." Standing up, Brock excused himself from the vivacious party and guided Ash to the guest room. "Ash, you should know that…" He revealed an appallingly vacant room.

Confused, the young man questioned his shell-shocked friend. "Brock, what's going on? Where's Misty?" He stood watching an also puzzled Brock creep into the room, before trailing in after him like a lost Poochyena.

"Ash, promise me you won't say anything until the end."

"Wha? But--"

"Just tell me you won't say a word until I'm finished." Brock asserted firmly, scaring Ash out of his wits.

"Okay okay, I promise."

"Well…" Then he spilled everything. Dawn shredding Misty to pieces, Misty hiding with him for five years, everything. By the time he stopped, Ash was fuming like the volcano on Cinnabar Island. "Are you okay?"

"Brock?"

"Yeah man?"

"What did Dawn say to Misty that night?"

"I'm not sure I'm liable to tell you that. Sorry--"

"Where's Dawn?"

"Outside with Pa--Ash, wait!"

Once he got direction, the inflamed boy stomped out of the guest room and back to the ballroom/gym. The girl he was hunting for was on the side of the gym, debating with Paul.

"Of course my Empoleon could beat--oh hey Ash!" Dawn greeted cheerily, and then acknowledged the strange look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Dawn, I need to talk to you, in private." He growled.

"O-Okay. Be right back Paul, and be ready to eat those words." She accompanied Ash to the back of the Pewter gym. "So Ash--"

"What did you say to Misty!"

"What? I haven't--"

"Don't lie. I know you said something to her that night before the Sinnoh League finals. What did you say." He demanded forcefully.

But Dawn wouldn't comply. Instead she continued with her charade. "I didn't say anything to her, Ash." The coordinator said innocently.

"Dawn…" Ash roughly took hold of the girl's shoulder. He wouldn't resort to violence or anything low like that, he just wanted to scare her a bit. It was successful.

She was tremulous with fear. "Well, I-I just t-told her the tr-truth."

"The truth?" He released his firm grip.

The Sinnoh girl placed her hand on her chest to slow her breathing before continuing. "That you liked me. I knew that you still had some feelings for Misty, so I told her off, and good thing--Ash? Where are you going?"

The perturbed boy was walking away when her curious voice stopped him. Without fixing his position, he addressed Dawn solemnly, "I'm sorry Dawn, but I never liked you."

"Wait, so all that was--"

"You misunderstood. I'm sorry that you confused my feelings of friendship for something more. But if what you said to Misty made her do something drastic, I'll never forgive you. Goodbye Dawn." Ash then disappeared into the shadows.

**Flashback Ends**

Brock later informed a dazed Dawn about Misty. Everyone offered to lend a hand in his search, especially Dawn, but Ash declined. This was something he had to do on his own. Just him and his pokemon. They understood and earnestly helped Ash look.

Whatever Misty was doing to render herself missing was effective. Ash roamed from city to city, describing her to anyone who could know her location. No one had seen a glimpse of her. Except for one Nurse Joy. She said that her Chansey had seen an orange-haired girl pull off a black wig. That was all he needed.

Ash was exceptionally close to finding her four years ago, but the paparazzi and fangirls found him. Against his will, they dragged him back to the Sinnoh Pokemon League, where Ash had to face his long-time rival again. It was a pain and Ash frivoled away a year and a half lying low. Finally he lost them and resumed his quest, which had piloted him back to her hometown. The Pokemon Master mused if it was Misty or his yearning heart that guided him here. But he was going somewhere and he was fine with that.

"Pika Pika Pikachu. Pika?" The Pokemon Center is over there. Ash?

"Sorry Pikachu. We can't stop--I can't. I just--"

"Pikachu." I understand.

"Thanks buddy." The soaking wet boy broke into a full-run. The rain was coming down like hail now. As he dashed through a wet Cerulean, Ash cracked a smile once he saw the gym. Hurried bursting through its doors, Ash looked around to see no one-except for the person who had ducked back into the changing room. Closing the entrance, he anxiously took a step forward. "Misty, is that you?"

-&-

Shaken, Misty scrambled for her black mop of a wig and messily put it into place. Luckily she hadn't removed her contacts. Advancing out of the room, the swimmer revealed herself. "N-Nope, just me. Are you here for a match?"

It ripped her heart to see his encouraged face fall like it did, but she would have to continue her facade, for the both of them.

"N-No. I-I'm l-looking f-for M-Misty." He shivered. Ash watched Pikachu jump off his head and shake himself. He released a laugh. "W-Watch i-it P-P-Pikachu."

She couldn't help but give a tiny smile. "Golduck, bring two towels for our guests. By the way, I'm Aurora. And you are?" The disguised Misty motioned for Ash to take a seat on one of the arena seats.

He sat down, instantly relaxing. "I'm Ash. So, um, are you the one that replaced Misty?" Ash choked on the words, but tried to appear as nonchalant as possible.

She nodded and once her Golduck brought the towels, handed them to him. "I suppose so. Her sisters said that their youngest sister went missing." Rigidly, Aurora took a seat next to him.

Ash wrapped Pikachu in a towel, and then began to dry himself. "I see. Do you know anything about her disappearance?"

"No, sorry."

"I-It's okay." Awkward silence again. "Well, since I'll be stopping by a lot, we should get to know each other a little better. How about Twenty Questions?"

Misty thought it over. Was it a good idea? What if he figured it out? _'But it would be the best way to steer him away.'_ She decided to accept. "Sure. You go first."

"Hmmm…what kind of pokemon do you have?"

'_Typical Ash.'_ "A Lapras, Squirtle, Seel, Golduck, Vaporeon and Dewgong. You?"

"Well, I have a lot, but right now, I've got Pikachu, Staraptor, Grotle, Monferno, Floatzel and Gligar. Let's see…are you from here?"

"No, you?"

"Nope, Pallet Town. Do you miss your family and friends?"

"Yeah, of course I do What about you?"

"Same. My mom and my other pokemon are with Professor Oak. But I've also got friends all over Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh." Ash paused before continuing. "This is kind of personal, so you don't have to answer it if you don't want to."

Aurora/Misty nodded.

"Do you…love anyone?"

She moved her face down, staring at the floor boards. The tears were beginning to brew once again. If he saw, Ash would probably put two-and-two together. "I-I'd rather not an-answer th-that."

"Do you mind if I answer it?"

"N-No, go r-right ahead."

"I don't even know where to begin. She's beautiful, funny, sweet, a teeny bit crazy, loves water pokemon…" There was a dreamy smile plastered on his face and a warm look in his eyes as he leaned in, as if there was a secret. "And…"

On instinct, Misty leaned in as well. She stared into those obsidian eyes she treasured so much and took a mental picture. Despite her misery about how he described Dawn and her tiny sprout of jealousy, Misty was happy. She was able to speak with Ash and gaze into those caring, persevering eyes. "And…?"

Misty was so captivated that she didn't register Ash's hand stealthily rise and slip off her wig, until it was too late. A waterfall of orange tresses rippled down her side.

"And, she had orange hair." Then Ash pressed his lips against hers.

-&-

And that's it! Another cliffy, I'm so evil like that :3

Anyway, there is going to be one more chapter, just to wraps things up and clear things out.

Thanks again for all those comments! R&R!


	3. Conclusion

Chapter 3: Conclusion

Hey everyone! This is just the ending. I thought I'd wrap things up in a short chapter.

I'd like to thank: Pink Chibi Mermaid, shadowsaver, Sara101022, The biggest ikarishipping Fan, emichii, Mizu91, and samantha3512 for reviews! Thankies!

-&-

That was the most magical moment of her life. Her dreams, her prayers, her supplications had all been answered. No longer did she have to wonder about his feelings, wish that he felt the same way. Those were now a _reality. _After breaking the kiss, she embraced Ash. "I was so stupid! This entire time…I thought you loved Dawn…" Misty lamented as she lay in Ash's arms, wig tossed aside. "I've caused you so much trouble! All these years-!"

"Mist, Mist! Calm down." soothed Ash as he used his finger to direct her gaze over to him. Onyx met beryl. "You didn't know…I should told you earlier…"

Agitated, she pinched the trainer's cheeks and pulled them apart to build tension. "That's why this is partly your fault!"

"Owh owh owh! Misshty, wet go!" Luckily, she complied. He rubbed his throbbing cheeks before laughing. "Nice to know that the old you's back."

The water trainer cracked a small smile. The muscles surrounding her mouth ached. It had been a while since she smiled. "Nice to know that I was missed. But I still feel bad for making you, Brock--Oh, Brock! He must be so worried since I disappeared five years ago!"

"Yeah. He checks up on me whenever I arrive in a city to see if I've found anything." His eyes sparkled, the twinkle unmatched. It had been a long time since he had come up with something like this. "Hey Mist, when are you going to tell him that we're together and everything's okay?"

"Well, after we catch up and anything, I was gonna call." His now-girlfriend caught the sparkle. "Ash Satoshi Ketchum, what are you planning?"

"You don't mind if we call right now, do you?"

"Not at all. Just tell me what you're planning first."

-&-

The grown man glared at his pink-haired daughter, arms crossed. "Now Rose, I told you that you can play with Daddy's Onix after dinner."

His spunky daughter, Rose, gave him some lip and she mimicked his body posture. "But Dad-dy, I wanna play now."

"No can do. However…" In one swift, fluid motion, the man had pushed the girl onto her back and was mercilessly tickling the life out of her. "a tickle fight can be squeezed in!"

"Daddy! Please! Stop!" Rose choked between giggles.

The person that had given her pink hair, the infamous Nurse Joy who had many other sisters that looked _exactly_ like her, peeked into the living room from the kitchen. Laughing at her husband, she motioned for him to stand up. "Brock honey, phone from Ash. Do you think you could stop the Tickle War long enough to talk to him?"

"This isn't over Rose!" He said jokingly as he stood up and excitedly made his way to the phone. Brock had been anticipating this call. Taking a seat, he pressed a button and Ash's face popped into the screen. _'Hang on…something's different. His eyes...they…'_

"Hey Brock." Ash recited. He hoped that his older friend didn't notice anything different or that would ruin the surprise.

Interrupted from his train of thought, Brock promptly replied. "Hey Ash. Any luck in Cerulean?"

He shook his head, casting his eyes downward for the act. "No. She's not here. But there's someone who might have a clue. I thought that they should tell you what they know too."

"Sure. Put 'em on."

"Okay, close your eyes first."

"Uh, okay." _'Odd way to introduce yourself.' _The Pewter gym leader thought to himself. He could hear shuffling in front of him and waited patiently.

"Okay, open."

He opened it; to the fourth happiest surprise in his life. "Misty! You're okay!"

The Cerulean gym leader giggled. "Nice to see you too, Brock."

"So I take it that you and Ash…?"

The Pokemon Master swung his arm around the girl's shoulder and gave a big grin. "Yup. Everything's alright with us now."

He nodded. "That's good. How's--" Brock stopped when he heard the door knocking. There were two female voices and two grumpy males ones. "Oh, looks like everyone's here."

"Who's there?"

"I invited May, Dawn and their _friends_ over. Hang on. Hey May, Dawn! Come here!" Brock called, standing up.

"Yeah Brock. What's--Misty! Ash! Dawn, Paul, Drew, come here!" May pushed the gym leader out of the way. "Misty, you're okay!" Turning around, she let the other coordinator see.

"Misty!" Dawn said happily, then realized something. "Hey May, Ash, do you think you could leave us alone for a bit?"

May nodded and headed back into the living room to play with Rose. Ash pointed to the kitchen behind him. "I'm going to go raid your fridge, Mist."

"Don't steal all our food!" She screamed behind her. "I spent good money on that!" Misty sighed and faced Dawn. It was then she realized that _this_ girl had haunted her for 10 years. All the gym leader wanted to do was resolve things.

Dawn shifted awkwardly, her Piplup earrings moving about with her. "I just…I just wanted to apologize. I-I shouldn't have said that to you, Misty. I realize now that Ash…is like an older brother to me. An annoying, hungry older brother."

She smiled. It looked like Dawn wanted to resolve things too. "Thanks. That means a lot. I suppose that we can't turn back the clock, but at least we can--"

"Drew Itsuki! You are just impossible! Paul, help me!"

"No."

"Dawn, give me some help in here!"

She gave a nervous chuckle before standing up. Walking over to the frame of the doorway, Misty overheard her friend shout, "I'm trying to talk to Misty over here!"

"Then go back to talking to her."

"Well, you guys have to come over and say hi!"

"I've only met her once. She doesn't even know who I am."

"I don't care! Paul Kenta, get your lazy butt over here and say hello!"

"No."

"May, grab Drew!"

Misty watched nervously as the two coordinators dragged the boys over to the telephone screen. "Hey Drew, Paul. Nice to see you again." She said, hoping to break the glare fest that was going on.

The males glared at their respective girls, too annoyed to answer. Eventually, the girls got so wrapped up in their enticing conversation, what with all the catching up to do, that Paul and Drew were able to wiggle out of their grasp and go hunt for food.

"Well, I'd better go before Ash eats all my food."

"Alright, but you have to come to Petalburg tomorrow! There's a big contest and I want you to be there!"

"And don't forget about me next week! Empoleon and Lopunny have a contest too!"

"Don't worry, I won't forget."

After turning the phone off, Misty got off the chair and stretched. It felt so good to talk to her friends again, and she was exceptionally glad that she and Dawn had patched things up. Now that _her_ love life was all patched up, it was time for May and Dawn. And the orange-haired girl had some couples in mind. Quickly checking up on her Golduck, who had finally learned how to swim, Misty made her entrance into Ash's favorite room, where he was inhaling his fourth bowl of ice cream and scarfing down chocolate. "Ash Ketchum! How many bowls of ice cream have you had?"

"Uh…fouw?"

"Four?! Ash!!" She sighed as she slumped into a chair. "Even after 10 years. Don't you think that we should be spending time together instead of you stuffing your face while I watch?"

He swallowed the spoon he was eating and took her hand. "Mist, don't worry. We've got all this time now."

"We would have had more time if I hadn't—"

She was stopped by another breath-taking kiss from Ash. Just that said it all. Because he didn't give up, because he never lost hope, because he never stopped searching, the two were able to come together. And right now, even if he had Celebi by his side and had the power to go back ten years and tell his love how he felt, Ash wouldn't. Because that search helped him realize his feelings towards her and they blossomed far greater because he never gave up. Because she kept running, he kept searching, and that was what eventually made them closer than ever before.

-&-

Sorry if the ending's kinda crappy. I was fresh out of ideas, but I did my best.

Well, that's the end of _Searching_. Thanks for reading!


End file.
